please, sing me the auld lang syne
by camellia convallis
Summary: [Prompt #1 : Believe] [MidoKuro / KuroMido] Midorima hanya ingin Kuroko mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan tak pernah berhenti untuk mempercayainya. / Didedikasikan untuk May Angelf


_please, sing me the auld lang syne_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _MidoKuro, OOC, Kuroko-centric, failed angst, plot hole, miss EyD/EBI, typo(s) and misstypo(s)_

[Memenuhi **Prompt #1 : Believe** dari  May Angelf]

* * *

Sinar baskara menembus kaca bening, memaksa masuk ke dalam retina. Insan itu mengerjap dua kali, sebelum netra sewarna langit terbuka seutuhnya.

Ah, sudah berapa lama dia tertidur di sini?

Dengan sedikit sisa kantuk, sepasang akuamarin menelusuri seisi ruangan tempatnya tertidur. Kemudian dia sadar bahwa ini bukanlah tempat yang dikenalnya.

Apakah dia diculik? Atau mungkin dia tak sadar hingga sembarang memasuki rumah? Apa dia ditemukan seseorang saat dia sedang pingsan, barangkali?

Kuroko Tetsuya tak mau ambil pusing. Secepatnya, dia harus keluar dari ruangan serba minimalis namun sebenarnya menenangkan ini.

Tempat tidur yang kini didudukinya berseprai putih, dengan selimut yang berwarna senada. Jendela berbingkai putih berada di sisi kirinya, satu-satunya celah cahaya raja siang masuk. Ruangan serba putih sungguh membuatnya tak ingin meninggalkan tempat yang baru baginya.

Ada sebuah lemari putih dengan tinggi sekitar dua meter yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur. Di sebelah lemari, terdapat meja kecil dengan dua buah buku di atasnya. Terakhir yang dilihat Kuroko adalah sebuah pintu tertutup rapat.

Ketika Kuroko mencoba membuka pintu, Kuroko sadar bahwa pintunya terkunci. Oh, apa dia akan terkurung di sini selama dia hidup?

Kuroko memilih untuk memegang kedua buku di atas meja, berharap mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk. Kedua buku itu masing-masing berlabel _Despair_ dan _Dystopia_.

Sebuah kunci jatuh ke lantai entah dari mana. Mengacuhkan kunci, Kuroko memilih membaca buku yang tebalnya tak sampai setengah senti.

Buku macam apa itu?

Buku berlabel _Despair_ hanya berisi beberapa kalimat yang tidak bisa Kuroko baca. Tulisannya berantakan, dan sepertinya menggunakan bahasa fiksi.

 _ahlopced chruwei ythoe_

 _blosl creso zwersio frozzik pierges morpmol dwershlei coreik torre swallai vortamovew ploerra siretton ullaiht vochesret herllo swiirted slopei conneste_

 _asloi hoirplet sluwert trewah ciilondei frencas powceri jorncas corenslawirm cherobay sporee rosselpan vhenterd_

 _eybdoog_

 _MI06SH07CR07_

"Apa maknanya?" gumam Kuroko sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada buku kedua, _Dystopia_. Tidak seperti buku sebelumnya, ternyata buku ini ditulis dengan bahasa yang masih dimengertinya.

 _Maafkan aku ..._

 _Aku tak bisa menjagamu sampai akhir._

 _Bahkan aku tak pernah bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, sebab aku tak mengetahui bahwa kita akan terpisah selamanya._

 _Selama aku menunggumu, aku merasakan rasa putus asa yang begitu menyakitkan. Aku mengetahui ini mustahil, tapi sekali saja aku ingin melihatmu, memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja tanpa aku._

 _Ini akhir hidupku, tempatku kini di surga yang bukan surga._

 _Maafkan aku, Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Terima kasih atas semua kenangan di antara kita. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya._

 _Aku berjanji, bila kita bertemu nanti, kupastikan kau berada di tempat yang akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan abadi._

 _Pesan terakhirku, selamat tinggal ... aku mencintaimu, Kuroko ..._

 _Percayakah kau padaku?_

 _Maukah kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukku?_

Buku itu terlempar dan mendarat di atas meja. Kuroko melangkah mundur dengan sepasang kakinya yang kaku. Parkinson tiba-tiba saja menyerang anggota geraknya.

Mengapa ... mengapa buku ini mencantumkan namanya ...? D-Dan ... cinta ...? Mengapa Kuroko tak bisa mengingat sesuatu ... sedikit pun? Yang dia tahu hanyalah namanya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ketika berjalan mundur, Kuroko menginjak kunci yang memang diabaikannya sejak tadi. Kunci itu diambilnya, kemudian dipandang lekat-lekat.

Bila ada kunci, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa dibuka, bukan?

Teringat pada pintu tadi, Kuroko berinisiatif membuka pintu dengan kunci di tangannya. Sepertinya kuncinya tidak cocok, karena pintunya tidak kunjung terbuka.

Lantas, kunci apa ini?

Tanpa sengaja iris biru itu memandang lemari yang tak diusiknya. Apakah kunci ini berfungsi untuk membuka lemari tersebut?

Maka Kuroko membuka pintu lemari itu dengan kuncinya, dan segera menyesali tindakan yang diambilnya.

Begitu pintu lemari terbuka, sesosok manusia tanpa nyawa menimpa tubuh Kuroko hingga mereka terjatuh ke lantai dalam posisi Kuroko tertindih. Kedua mata Kuroko membelalak lebar, sensasi dingin menusuk tulangnya. Perlahan, Kuroko mendorong mayat yang menimpanya, dan menahan napasnya begitu mengetahui identitas jenazah itu.

Rambut hijaunya terlihat kumal. Sepasang iris klorofil membulat dan seperti ingin keluar. Hidung dan mulutnya tampak mengeluarkan cairan beku berwarna merah kecokelatan.

"M-Mido ... rima ... - _kun_?"

Kuroko memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menabrak dinding. Keringat dingin menelusuri pelipisnya. Dia ... dia ingat semuanya!

 _"Kuroko, hari ini lucky item Aquarius adalah sebuah jam tangan. A-Aku tak peduli padamu, t-ta-tapi karena kau bersamaku, dan hari ini hari kelahiranmu, jadi aku memberikan i-ini padamu! A-Ambillah-nanodayo!"_

 _"Novelmu akan rilis bersamaan dengan karangan lagu baruku. Kupikir kita memang jodoh. A-Ah, l-lupakan-nanodayo! Anggap saja aku tak bicara apa-apa!"_

 _"Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku dulu di pertandingan basket. Bila itu tidak terjadi, mungkin kita tidak akan mengenal satu sama lain seperti ini-nanodayo …."_

 _"Kanker otak stadium akhir. Jangan khawatir, Kuroko. Percaya padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja-nanodayo."_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya …."_

 _"K-Kuroko …."_

Semua memori mengenai kebersamaan Kuroko dan Midorima memenuhi otaknya, sampai setetes air mata penuh kesedihan mengalir dari konjungtiva.

Mengapa dia baru mengingat Midorima sekarang?

Kuroko berdiri dan mendekati Midorima. Benarkah ini Midorima-nya? Benarkah dia adalah Midorima sang _shooter_ basket terkenal enam tahun lalu? Benarkah dia adalah Midorima yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi sekaligus seorang komposer ternama? Benarkah dia adalah Midorima yang selalu menutupi segala kebaikannya dengan kalimat yang pedas? Benarkah dia adalah Midorima yang ... mencintainya?

Kuroko buru-buru mengambil buku berjudul _Despair_ itu kembali. Mengapa dia bisa lupa?! Ini bahasa fiksi ciptaannya dalam novel _best seller_ -nya! Dia seharusnya bisa mengetahui makna karyanya sendiri!

 _ahlopce(d) chruwe(i) ytho(e)_

 _aslo(i) hoirple(t) blos(l) cres(o) zwersi(o) frozzi(k) pierge(s) morpmo(l) dwershle(i) corei(k) torr(e) swalla(i) vortamove(w) ploerr(a) iretto(n) ullaih(t) vochesre(t) herll(o) swiirte(d) slope(i) connest(e)_

 _sluwer(t) trewa(h) ciilonde(i) frenca(s) powcer(i) jornca(s) corenslawir(m) cheroba(y) spore(e) rosselpa(n) vhenter(d)_

 _Mati. Sepertinya aku ingin mati. Inilah akhirku._

Kuroko tercengang. Jadi inikah yang dinamakan perasaan putus asa ...?

 _eybdoog_. Mungkinkah itu anagram, yang berarti _goodbye_ , salam perpisahan?

 _MI06SH07CR07_

Buku ditutup, kemudian Kuroko berjalan pelan ke arah mayat yang membuat Kuroko mual sekaligus sedih. MISHCR 060707, kode itu membuat Kuroko berpikir keras. Midorima Shintarou merupakan nama lengkap kekasihnya, jadi MISH bisa berarti Midorima Shintarou, tetapi kode CR itu memiliki maksud apa? Untuk angka, enam merupakan nomor Midorima saat mengikuti ekskul basket di Shuutoku, dan kedua angka tujuh bermakna ulang tahun Midorima, 7 Juli dengan zodiak Cancer.

Cancer bermakna _crab_ atau kepiting, tapi di sisi lain, _cancer_ bermakna ... kanker ….

Hati Kuroko teriris. Begitukah makna kode itu, yang bermaksud memberikan identitas Midorima untuk mengingatkannya? Atau mungkin Midorima ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia sudah putus asa untuk menemuinya sekali lagi dengan bahasa fiksi buatannya?

Pantas saja kanker dijuluki _silent killer_. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu bahwa mereka akan terpisah begitu jauh.

Tangan pucat Kuroko mengenggam tangan yang lebih pucat darinya, bahkan ada sedikit warna kebiruan pada kulit yang membungkus tulang Midorima. Kematian Midorima tiga bulan lalu telah disimpan di dalam hatinya, namun dengan semua ini, semua perasaan duka yang sudah dikuburnya kini muncul ke permukaan, mengembalikannya pada saat-saat Midorima menghadapi kematiannya di rumah sakit. Kuroko berlutut sambil menangis, dengan tangan Midorima yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku menepati janjiku padamu, Kuroko."

Jantung Kuroko berdebar lebih cepat. Jasad Midorima berubah menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang melalui jendela. Langit cerah berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Tampak kobaran api yang disertai pekikkan dan rintihan, membuat Kuroko refleks menutup telinganya.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Kuroko. Mengapa semua ketenangan itu sirna tepat saat jasad Midorima menghilang? Mengapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini? Jika ini bukan dunianya, lantas dunia apa ini?

Dari arah pintu yang kini terbuka, sosok Midorima Shintarou berdiri tegap, tanpa darah, tanpa kulit pucat ….

Midorima berjalan, menghapus distansi di antara keduanya.

"Mi-Midorima- _kun_...?"

"Aku ingin kau tetap mempercayaiku, dan dengan tanpa perasaan aku malah membawamu ke tempat tinggalku. Sebuah tempat yang begitu menyeramkan bukanlah tempat yang seharusnya untukmu. Aku harus mengembalikanmu- _nanodayo_."

"Tidak, Midorima- _kun_! Jangan ... jangan tinggalkan aku untuk yang kedua kalinya!" pinta Kuroko. Sekuat apa pun usahanya untuk melupakan seseorang di depannya, Kuroko tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

"Tempat ini terlalu buruk untukmu- _nanodayo_. Hiduplah tanpaku, Kuroko. Surga, yang dikatakan sebagai tempat kebahagiaan bagi jiwa abadi, kini sudah berubah. Aku tak ingin kau terjebak di sini. Waktumu masih banyak di dunia- _nanodayo_."

"Ini ... yang ingin kausampaikan padaku, Midorima- _kun_...?"

"Ya, sebuah perpisahan."

"Jika demikian, sampai jumpa, Midorima- _kun_."

"Kumohon Kuroko, katakan selamat tinggal- _nanodayo_. Kita takkan pernah bisa bertemu lagi ... tidak akan pernah …."

"Tapi, aku tak bisa …."

"Kuroko, dengarkan aku." Midorima menyamakan tinggi mereka dengan berjongkok di depan Kuroko. Pemuda itu masih terdiam dalam posisi berlutut, di depan jasad Midorima yang sudah lenyap. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal- _nanodayo_."

"Semudah itukah kau melupakanku, Midorima- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Kau selalu percaya padaku, bukan? Mengucapkan selamat tinggal bukan berarti kita akan saling melupakan. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu- _nanodayo_. J-Jangan mengira aku berbuat baik padamu! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menangis karenaku- _nanodayo_! Itu menggangguku!"

Bibir Kuroko membentuk kurva tipis. Ya, dia akan melepaskan Midorima dan tetap mengingatnya sampai akhir hayatnya. "Selamat tinggal, Midorima- _kun_. Jangan pernah lupakan aku."

"... selamat tinggal, Kuroko. Aku akan menunggumu di sini, sampai kita ditakdirkan untuk bersatu lagi- _nanodayo_. Aku mencintaimu."

Suasana ruangan mulai berubah, bersamaan dengan sosok Midorima yang melebur menjadi piksel-piksel kecil. Kuroko berusaha meraih piksel yang mulai menghilang, bersama dengan butiran air mata yang melayang ke angkasa.

"MIDORIMA- _KUN_ , TIDAAAAAK!"

* * *

 _"Bukankah dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, novelis yang merupakan kekasih penyanyi terkenal, Midorima Shintarou?"_

 _"Tak kusangka dia dirawat di tempat yang sama dengan saudaraku_ _…_ _."_

 _"Sayangnya, penyanyi itu telah meninggal dunia karena kanker otak dan gagal ginjal. Sungguh disayangkan."_

 _"Kabarnya, sekuel Despair, Dystopia, batal dirilis karena hal ini. Padahal aku menyukai novel Despair itu karena seperempat isinya menggunakan bahasa buatan sendiri, dan itu terkesan sangat unik! Meski hampir kepala empat, tapi aku begitu menyukai novel yang diperuntukkan bagi orang yang berumur sekitar dua puluh."_

 _"Novelis muda ini sangat depresi karena kematian kekasihnya."_

 _"Ya, itu benar. Saat sedang menjenguk saudaraku, aku sering mendengarnya meneriakkan nama kekasihnya."_

 _"Sungguh tragis kisah cinta mereka."_

* * *

 _the end_

* * *

 **A/N** : _Fic_ ini dibuat untuk menyelesaikan satu dari lima _prompt_ untuk May Angelf. HAHAHAHAHA! /diamkamu

Judulnya kepanjangan ya? Ah, _auld lang syne_ itu lagu rakyat tentang perpisahan dari Skotlandia, tapi ada yang bilang kalau temanya itu tentang kenangan masa lalu. _So_ , inti _fic_ ini adalah Midorima mengucapkan perpisahan pada Kuroko dan menginginkan Kuroko juga mengucapkan perpisahan untuknya, dengan sebuah kepercayaan bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Btw, kesannya kok sinetron banget ya? Maaf deh kalau jadi begitu. Belakangan ini keseringan nonton serial India, jadi gini deh (nggak ada hubungannya perasaan).

Err, kesan depresinya Kuroko dapet gak sih? Bingung juga mau kasih _genre_ apa wwww-

Sebenarnya kalian bisa mengarang banyak alur di sini, sih. Bisa jadi Kuroko sedang depresi, dan dengan didatangi Midorima yang berujung membuatnya gila. Atau mungkin Kuroko memang sudah berada di rumah sakit jiwa dan Midorima membawanya pergi hanya untuk menemuinya di dunianya yang sekarang, yang Midorima sebut sebagai _Dystopia_. Atau alur lain, semua kejadian di ruangan putih itu hanya mimpi Kuroko yang menginginkan Midorima kembali padanya.

Buat yang tidak tahu _Dystopia_ , intinya adalah sebuah wilayah yang di masa depannya terjadi kehancuran, seperti perang, pembodohan, pembunuhan, dan sebagainya. Antonim dari _Utopia_. Maaf kalau salah homina homina.

Oh ya, MidoKuro benar-benar OOC di sini xD maafkan sayaa~ :'3

Sampai jumpa di _fic_ lain! Da daa!

~ _marmaladelicious_


End file.
